Off to the Races
by SpreadYourWings1
Summary: A/U: Loosely based from 'Off to the Races' by Lana Del Rey and other fanfictions for twiight. Peeta is the boss of one of the largest and dangerous mobs in America. Katniss has never hd a priviliaged life, especially with an emotionally unstable mother. Everlark. Warning: possessive Peeta, some dark themes, OOC Katniss, maybe mature content. Please read.


**_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of the Hunger Games. It all belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**_Author's Note:_ Hi people of fanfiction. So I'm trying to work on my writing and I keep getting ideas for stories, so I'm gonna try the best I can to make it interesting. People reading my other story thanks a lot for the support. Though if this story gets more popular than my other story, I might drop and/or just put it on another archive. I haven't seen any other fanfictions like this for the Hunger Games so I decided I could be the first one (of my knowledge). Hopefully people read it and it gets popular. Sorry for any errors, I'll try to have less as possible. I plan on making the chapters for this story longer so that people have something to read, so maybe like 2 or 3,000 words. I'll try to update my other story next week but no promises. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**_Dedication: _Authors of the many many many many fanfictions that I've read (I'm most likely following them) for the inspiration.  
**

_"My old man is a bad man_

_But I can't deny the way he holds my hand_

_And he grabs me, he has me by my heart_

_ He doesn't mind a Las Vegas past_

_He doesn't mind I have a L.A. crass way about me _

_He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart"_

_- Off to the Races by Lana Del Rey_

**_Chapter One _**

**Katniss P. O.V.**

Have you ever just closed your eyes and wish you were somewhere else? Well me being me I do that a lot. If you're wondering why it's because my life isn't exactly what you would call normal...or fun...or enjoyable. So, yea. To start off my father died when I was 10 (I'm 16 now). H e was murdered. They never caught who did it, but if you ask me I don't even think they tried. After his death my mother completely shut down. I've had to take care of her, since I'm an only child and I don't want CPS to come knocking on the door any time soon. I've had to pick up a job at the grocery store in town just to make ends meet. We live in the poorer part of town that's nicknamed the Seam, so our house is relatively small and somewhat ragged. It's only 2 bedrooms, 1 bath so there's not much. Thankfully I have my own room.

Oh I'm too busy complaining about my life I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm 16 years old and an only child. I'm thankful for that seeing as I would've had to take care of my little sibling as well as my mother if I had one. That's a lot of responsiblity I don't need. I have long black hair that I usually keep in a fishtail and dull gray eyes. My body is normal I guess, but im small seeing as I don't eat much (food is expensive). I only have 2 friends but they're really great when they wanna be. Prim and Johanna. You'll meet them later on. actually soon since Johanna basically dragging me and Prim to some club that she heard about and wanted to check out. Did I mention we're 16? She said she has a hook-up and that we wouldn't need to worry about getting in and that we could flirt for drinks. Yea, she's a wild child. Prim on the other hand is only going because she gets to dress up. Yea, she's a girly girl. They both live on the richer part of town, so people always question why they would wanna hang out with a Seam brat like me. I wonder that sometimes myself. Anyway this so-called club is called the Quarter Quell (I don't know why). It;ss supposed to be really popular so I expect a lot of people to be there.

Johanna and Prim should be here any minute to get me ready. They say I can't dress myself cause I'll end up looking like a boy. I don't see what's wrong with dressing comfortable but they do. They already know about my home situation and try to help as much as they can (I don't take charity). Right now I'm just laying down in my bed waiting for when they arrive to endure my torture. All but 15 minutes later I hear the doorbell ring signaling that the demons had arrived.

I walked to the door and hesitantly opened the door. They both had things in their hand and I'm sad to say they were all for me. What I mean is a bunch of make-up crap and a few expensive looking dresses. I gulped. Yep, torture. They pushed me aside and entered like they owned the place (they probably could to).

"Alright brainless lets get this over with so we can get to the club. I wanna start prowling for the hotties," Johanna said rubbing her hands together and licking her lips. Oh geez she's horny. Great.

"Jo please wouldn't wanna get all ho and bothered before we even get there and it shouldnt be to long anyway," Prim said while rolling her eyes. Yup my friends. They were already ready. Prim was in a short blue dress that hugged her curves and made her legs look gorgeous. She had on silver pumps, light make-up to compliment her already beautiful features and her hair was curled and framed her faced. She looked amazing but then again when does she not. Johanna had on a super tight green that made her green eyes stand out with the help of the shadowy eye make-up she had with black heels and her short hair pinned up away from her face. She also looked good. They were both beautiful and here I was in a tank top and some sweats. Wow.

"Time to make you every guys wet dream brainless." his time I rolled my eyes. She has no type of filter.

They got to work starting with my hair. The straightened it and surprisingly put it in a regular fishtail braid with my bangs out and some strings on both sides of my face framing it. They did light eye make-up and some red lipstick. They had brought me a short red dress that I was instructed to put on. I have to admit it's a gorgeous dress that hugged my body and only had one sleeve so there was a lot of skin showing. The dress stopped at my upper thigh and it was adorned my red heels that weren't to high (since they know I can't walk in high heels to save my life). I have to admit I looked hot. Once I was ready I checked on my mom. Yup she was still in bed her back facing towards me. Either sleep or just staring at the wall. Hopefully she'll be ok til I return. I don't plan on being out that long.

"Alright girlys lets blow this popsicle stand." Seriously Prim? Geez what am I gonna do with you. Johanna already called a taxi so it was already waiting outside for us. We piled in the back of the cab and Johanna told the cabbie where to go. It was a silent ride all the way to the club. Wow what happened to all their excitement. It was about a 20 minute ride before we got to the club. Prim paid the cabbie and we headed up to the club. Hmm it's nice...I guess. Big buildimg with neon lights and all that jazz. You could hear the music from outside where we stood. That's loud. I looked at Johanna to see she was talking to the bouncer. Prim and I followed her into the club after the bouncer gave her the clear. Guess she does have the hook-up. Or she promised him sex later.

It's exalty what you would think a club would look like. Loud music, bodies grinding on bodies, drunks, people kissing or dry humping in corners. This is how I'm spending my Friday night. Yayy (can you feel the sarcasm?).

"Alright girls lets PARTY," Johanna screamed wildly. Was she already drunk? I wouldn't be surprised . Prim and Johanna went to the dance floor and left me at the bar. Great friends they are. Oh well I wouldn't have wanted to dance anyway. Instead I headed to the bathroom. I've been holding it for the longest. Once I found the bathroom I walked in and was met by the stench of puke, ass, and sex. Guess they don't usually use the bathroom to pee like your supposed to. I quickly did my business and washed my hands. I walked out after adjusting my dress. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. I struggled as they covered my mouth to keep me from screaming and pulled me to what I'm guessing is the back door. Fuck, I'm about to get rapped. If I make it out alive I'll never go out again. Dear Lord if you can save me I'll go to church more I promise and I'll pray, just please don't let me be deflowered. This is definitely not what I planned on happening tonight. Fucking night club.

**_Author's Note: _So yea I know that sorta sucked but I was rushing if you couldn't tell. Sorry the next chapter will be better I promise. Peeta even makes his appearence. I know this situation is cliche but bear with me ok. If you have any suggestions or advice or anything please PM or review. Hopefully you stick around for the next chapter. Ok guess that's all byeee**

**.**

**xoxo Dannie**


End file.
